


give me a villain and i'll write you a romance

by ZeGabz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of unrelated Outlaw Queen drabbles from Tumblr. Might contain hints of CS and Snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. target practice

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Robin teaches Regina how to fire a bow

"No magic."

Regina hears rather than sees the smirk on Hood’s face, detecting his obvious amusement with her lack of shooting skills. Refusing to allow him to see her frustration and add fuel to the fire of his teasing jibes, she merely refocuses on the target and releases the arrow.

It flies through the air.

And misses the target completely.

"Not a word," she all but growls, but Hood’s howls of laughter can probably be heard at the camp. She whirls around, and the thief instantly attempts (and fails) to school his expression. Her mouth twitches, wanting to smile, but she pushes it back. "I still don’t see why I must learn this nonsense."

“ _This nonsense_ has saved your life before, your majesty,” Hood points out with a grin, “Magic cannot be your only weapon.”

"I have others," Regina purrs, slinking closer to Robin, whose eyes widen exponentially, deliberately avoiding her chest. "Wouldn’t you agree?"

And _obviously_ , she’s not flirting. The Queen does _not_ flirt.

"I-" His voice cracks, and he shakes his head, slightly dazed. Regina backs away then, a satisfied smirk on her face, and turns back to the target, drawing the bow and aiming.

Arms circle around her behind, adjusting her stance, before settling onto her wrists. She stiffens, fully prepared to blast him back.

She doesn’t. Only because she does not want to turn the entire camp against her before she has her chance to destroy Zelena. It’s not because she can feel his muscles through his rough clothes, not because his breath on her neck is warm, not because she’s beginning to like the smell of forest …

_No._

"Let go," he murmurs into her ear.

"What?!" she hisses back, internally panicking. She can’t simply let go- not of Henry, of Daniel, of her anger, of missing her second chances, of running away from the man with the lion tattoo …

"Of the _arrow_ ,” he clarifies with a chuckle, the scruff of his beard rubbing against her neck, and her eyes close for a moment out of reflex.

If he sensed her inner turmoil, he doesn’t show.

Regina stares at the bulls-eye of the target, breathes in the smell of forest surrounding her …

And lets go.

(of the arrow, of course.)          


	2. out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> That moment when Regina and Robin reveal their relationship to the others - or perhaps when Roland spills the beans...

It’s not supposed to happen this way.

It’s not supposed to happen any way, as far as Regina was concerned up until about thirty seconds ago when Roland excitedly told Henry that Regina was his new mommy, causing the latter boy to drop his video game console in shock and the Charmings, all present at the dinner held to celebrate Henry’s fourteenth birthday, to go completely silent.

"Regina?" Emma questions with wide eyes. Regina’s hands clench into fists at her side, and she forces a bright smile at innocent little Roland, who has lost interest in the video game Henry was teaching him how to play and is now cheerfully reaching for popcorn.

She doesn’t dare meet Robin’s eyes, fearing her eyes will reveal more than she wishes.

Looking over at Henry, who appears caught between stricken and excited, she admits softly, “You were going to be the first to know. Tonight, actually. I was going to ask for your blessing.”

"You don’t need it," Henry says, mouth quirking into a smile. "As long as you’re happy."

"How does Roland know?" Snow asks.

"He walked in on the, ah … " Regina trails off, words catching in the back of her throat.

"Proposal," Robin finishes, walking up to stand beside her and taking her hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kisses it once, softly. "He walked in on the proposal."

"When are you getting married?" Snow asks, eyes bright.

"Whenever Regina desires," Robin replies, eyes finally meeting hers. He winks, and she rolls her eyes, but cannot hide her smile. And if this night is a taste of what is to come, she fears she will never be able to contain her smiles ever again.

(oddly, she doesn’t mind.)


	3. with child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: Regina was the one that was pregnant when this last curse hit, not Snow.

"So tell me, Your Majesty," comes a voice from behind Regina, "Who’s the man who managed to court the Evil Queen?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know," Regina mutters, turning in her chair to face the bold visitor to her office. She recognizes the voice right away- he was the first face she saw upon waking up in Storybrooke. "If you’re here to steal some bread, I’m sorry to say that I’m fresh out."

Robin Hood smirks at her as he roams her office, running a hand over her leather couches and then picking up an apple. He meets her gaze as he stuffs it into his pocket.

"I’ll make do." Regina snorts.

"Why are you here?" she asks him, wincing when her child kicks.

"I wish to inquire after a place to live for my men and I," Hood says. "The woods feel more dangerous the longer we remain there."

"Granny’s," Regina replies.

"She does not trust us," Hood admits, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Regina blinks, averting her eyes. "Does your town not offer any other place of refuge?"

"I might be able to make arrangements at the hospital," Regina snaps, but Hood, unfazed, merely replies:

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Regina opens her mouth to reply, but the baby kicks again, and Regina cannot contain her wince, her other hand flies to her belly and she has to sit, taking a deep breath. Hood flies to her side, his hand coming to her belly and the other to the nape of her neck, steadying her.

Their eyes meet, and Regina’s retort is lost completely in the heat of his gaze.

( _She does not remember an argument, and then absolute heat, lips against lips, teeth biting, words of anger morphing into words of encouragement and pleasure._ )

He cannot- should not- look at her in that way. She can count the number of conversations they have had on a single hand.

( _She does not remember his gentle care of her as the pregnancy progressed, the distance she initially attempted to establish morphing into an easy companionship._ )

Unless …

( _She does not remember the lion tattoo._ )

No.

( _Not at all._ )

"Your child is a wild one," he remarks softly.

"She takes after her father," Regina replies before she can stop herself.

Hood doesn’t question her.

(Months later, cradling the little girl in his arms, Hood does question her. She just shakes her head and tells him that even in a cursed frame of mind, she could never truly be rid of him.)


End file.
